


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Reika (Ariabunny)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comic strip, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabunny/pseuds/Reika
Summary: A fluffy comic strip.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icosagens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosagens/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> (/ω＼) I apologize for the delay Icocopuffs♥  
> . ´*•.¸(*•.¸♥¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
> ♥«´¨`•° ICOCOPUFFS °•´¨`»♥  
> . ¸.•*(¸.•*´♥`*•.¸)`*•.  
> ========= ஜ۩۞۩ஜ=========  
>  ♡ Caring Friend  
> ========= ஜ۩۞۩ஜ=========  
> ┊┊┊┊🎟 Seat Number ♡ 1  
> ┊┊┊🎪 Act ♡ 1  
> ┊┊🌀 Status Effects ♡ Excited +1 to TS  
> ┊💭 Thought's ♡ A spectacular human being.  
> ┊👂🏼 Audience Engagement ♡ 100%  
> ™️ Personal Skills ♡ Ico Comment ~ Has the power to stun any creator for three turns using compliment paragraphs.  
> ╭══• ೋஜ•✧๑🌸๑✧•ஜೋ •══╮  
>  ೫๑》🌸🍃Happy Holidays🍃🌸Ꮛ《๑೫  
> ╰══• ೋஜ•✧๑🌸๑✧•ஜೋ •══╯


End file.
